fictional_flying_machinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum Passenger Jet
' |image= |type= |manufacturer=Universal Engineering |length=78 feet |width=37 feet |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight=630,427 lb. (281.44 tons) |engine= |speed=1,500 MPH (Supersonic Mach 1.97) |range=12,000 to 20,000 miles |ceiling=40,000 feet (Equal to height of Cloudbase) |armament=Unknown number of AAMs for self defense |crew=2 |passengers=7 |cargo= |role=Transportation |year= |affiliation=SPECTRUM |feature=''Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons (1967)http://www.spectrum-headquarters.com/spj.html }} The '''Spectrum Passenger Jet' is a highly automated, supersonic transport aircraft. =Description= Its mission is primarily high speed, secure transport for Spectrum personnel and VIPs. Fitted with high-efficiency twin reheated turbojets, it has extremely long duration; also, it has a VSTOL capability and a high operational ceiling, allowing launch and landings on Cloudbase. Although armed with missiles, these are intended for self-defence. The plane is normally escorted by Angel Interceptors during dangerous missions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fictional_military_aircraft#Spectrum_Passenger_Jet History The first version, which was developed in 2066 by Universal Engineering Incorporated was a refinement of Universal Aero’s TVR 24. Originally, the craft flew at 1,124 MPH (Supersonic Mack 1.46), until modifications in 2067 and 2068, bringing its speed to 1,500 MPH. The SPJ is now patented exclusively for Spectrum, and is constructed at the Universal Aero Engineering Plant at an unknown location. The SPJ are made of hardened Fleetonium alloy; the lower half of the hull is silver in colour with blue on top separated by red stripes. Usage The roomy cabin can easily and quickly be converted for many purposes. In normal use, it has a seating capacity of seven passengers, but some it can also be used as VIP lounge, troop carrying, cinema or conference room, or even airborne planning and control room. The back of the craft houses a galley, toilet, and additional storage space. The fuselage section, beneath the cabin, incorporates fuel tanks, control lines, service ducts, water and oxygen tanks, with port side containing baggage hold, supplies and extra storage spaces. Cockpit The cockpit is a two-seater for the pilot and either co-pilot, radio operator or the occasional passenger. It is possible for a single pilot to fly the craft alone, the computer taking the place of navigator, co-pilot and radio operator when there is a need for it. It is also equipped with an auto-pilot system. The two seats in the cockpit can be ejected in case of an emergency; the pilot can call on this procedure by pulling a lever, which will cause the entire overhead canopy to be blown away from the cockpit, permitting the ejection of the seats without any danger of injury for their occupants. Once ejected, parachutes deploy from the seat. Nose stabilising fins are fitted for rarified air conditions, Cloudbase landings, and supersonic flight. The nose cone houses an instrument compartment containing radar antennae and flight computer links, which serve gust detectors and air-speed indicators in the nose probe. Propulsion Like all Spectrum vehicles and craft, the SPJ uses a special form of high-octane fuel which is distilled from the Spectrum ultra-sonic refinery at Bensheba. Tanks of 500 gallon capacity and 40 MPG limit give the SPJ a range of 12,000 to 20,000 miles without refuelling. The main induction plant is fitted to the twin re-heat excess turbo-fan jet-engines. Either jet is powerful enough to allow the aircraft to remain airborne for an indefinite period of time. They are fitted with Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL) system (a feature added in 2068), and Very Short Take-Off and Landing (VSTOL), permitting landing on Cloudbase, and retro-breaking via retro-thrust Vilta air-brakes. The SPJ is equipped by an unusual rear-wing assembly, in which the entire outer wing turns through 90 degrees to act as an airbrake for landing, rotated on a high-tensile actuating rod. Additionally, the SPJ is also fitted with radar scanners and video-scanners equipment, allowing the craft to land on any surface. along with triple hydrofoils projecting from the wing-stubs allowing landing on water. Ejecting Cabin (2068 Upgrade) In 2068, Spectrum research developed a nose probe capsule for immediate ejection if the main craft has been destroyed and emergency control is useless. Once the main craft is rendered immobile after an attack, a small explosive charge ejects the pilot cockpit and cabin from the fuselage. During ejection, twin stabilising fins deploy from the capsule and force air through the turbos. Once the engines within the stabilisers have been brought into operation, the craft can be piloted on the same principle as the main craft. An emergency fuel cell is housed within each fin and brought into immediate operation the moment the cabin is ejected. These fins give sufficient air lift to the rear portion of the capsule to ensure a controlled descent and subsequent glide to the ground. =Notes= =Sources= Category:Scale model